La confrérie
by Freakycoven
Summary: Alice est le shérif chargé d'encadrer les sorcières d'une région de France. Tout se passe bien jusqu'au jour où elle découvre que des chasseurs de sorcières ont fait leur apparition dans la région. C'est alors une véritable course-contre-la-montre qui s'engage pour ses élèves et elle. Qui les envoie ? Comment les repousser ? Alice va vite découvrir si ses élèves sont prêts à tout.


Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé des procès de Salem ? Cette sombre période durant laquelle l'État du Massachusetts a condamné et exécuté plusieurs groupes de personnes en les accusant d'être des sorcières ? Des tas de personnes sont mortes à cause de l'intolérance et de l'idiotie de la communauté du village, qui en plus ne condamnaient pas les bonnes personnes. Nous les sorciers, on est assez malins pour savoir se cacher quand il le faut. Ils nous prennent pour des empotés, des monstres de foires, des envoyés du Diable, mais on est rien de tout ça. On est pire que ça.

Je n'aime pas l'admettre, pour la seule et unique raison que mes élèves auraient la tentation d'utiliser cet argument dans l'avenir, mais notre race est supérieure aux humains. Nos pouvoirs font de nous des êtres supérieurs. Nous pouvons exaucer le moindre de nos souhaits. On peut déplacer un objet sans bouger du canapé, allumer une cigarette sans avoir besoin de feu, nous téléporter, forcer nos coups de coeur à nous aimer, ou même rendre la vie à un être cher. Tout ça, c'est censé nous rendre heureux. Mais ça ne nous rend que plus malheureux, on a une responsabilité en tant que sorcier. On se doit de ne pas céder à ses pulsions, à savoir les contrôler, à faire passer le bien-être de la confrérie avant le notre. Etre un sorcier n'est pas un cadeau du ciel, c'est un fardeau.

Je m'appelle **Alice** et je suis le shérif d'une section de France, dont je tairai le nom. Je suis chargée de soutenir et d'éduquer toutes les sorcières et sorciers de la région en leur apprenant à vivre ensemble et à se perfectionner, tout en sachant s'imposer des limites et faire passer le bien-être de notre communauté avant leur bonheur personnel. Si on m'a attribué ce rôle, c'est uniquement sous l'ordre de Fiona Goode, la Suprême régente actuelle qui je pense utilise cette manie de désigner des shérifs de secteurs pour garantir la trêve fragile entre les sorcières de couleur et les sorcières blanches. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement, vu qu'actuellement elle est apparemment à Los Angeles. On a uniquement prit contact à travers le conseil français des sorcières, qui s'occupe de faire le lien entre les shérifs et la Suprême. D'ailleurs en parlant de Suprême, ce titre est donné à la sorcière la plus forte de notre époque, qui s'occupe alors de dicter des lois et des règles de conduite pour nous. On ne va pas se mentir, Fiona Goode, selon ce que l'on m'a dit, n'assure pas du tout correctement ses fonctions, ce qui nous donne un poids supplémentaire à nous les sorcières. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que j'occupe cette fonction et j'ai pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître toutes les sorcières et sorciers de ce département. Sans me vanter, je pense que je fais ça plutôt bien. Notre QG Général se situe au Lycée Matthieu Ponces, le lycée le plus renommé de cette région. La **plupart** de mes élèves sont des élèves de ce lycée, mais certains viennent d'autres villes et font le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici. La discrétion est de mise dans notre confrérie. Nous nous réunissons donc une fois par jour, en faisant croire que l'on est un club qui cherche à regrouper différents talents pour les améliorer, ce qui n'est pas faux en soi. On se réunit tout le temps au 4ème étage du Bâtiment C, qui est supposé être interdit aux élèves. Il peut arriver que certains plaisantins essayent de rejoindre le club en faisant allusion à leurs talents divers, mais nous contournons ces obstacles en ne prenant que les élèves sous auditions, ceci nous donnant la possibilité d'accueillir uniquement les sorciers et sorcières, qui sont repérés par le Conseil au préalable et avertis de leur condition.

_Note : A ce stade-là, je ne savais pas encore à quel point les mois suivants allaient être difficiles à endurer. Je me reposais sur mes lauriers en me disant que nous n'avions rien à craindre mes élèves et moi. Je me trompais._

_Note : Mais avant de vous relater les événements qui suivent le 10 Octobre 2014, je pense qu'une présentation de mes élèves s'impose, que vous sachiez à qui j'ai affaire. _

**Marc Lêchene**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale S, 185 cm, 80 kilos

Marc est sûrement mon meilleur élève et l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs pour notre confrérie. En plus d'être doté de muscles et d'un coeur en or, il est très calme et très intelligent. Il n'a aucune difficulté à maîtriser son pouvoir, qui consiste en **la capacité de modifier la chaleur corporelle chez l'être en face de lui** et n'est pas du tout exubérant par rapport à ça. Il a un sens aigu de la Justice, ce qui lui permet d'être l'un des sorciers les plus matures que j'ai jamais rencontré.

**Pedro Sanchez**, 18 ans, Terminale L, 180 cm, 72 kilos

Pedro est sûrement l'un des élèves les plus étranges qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Il est constamment dans la lune et ne s'intéresse qu'à son « art ». Il a de très mauvaises notes et je lui reproche régulièrement d'être beaucoup trop insouciant quant à sa nature de sorcier. Il a la **faculté de reconstruire des objets cassés** et je pense qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup plus que ça si seulement il en avait l'ambition.

**Margot Tricostes**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale L, 168 cm, 55 kilos

Margot est elle-aussi une élève très prometteuse. Malgré un cruel besoin d'attention, **elle maîtrise son contrôle d'esprit à la perfection.** Elle n'a pas l'air très engagée dans la prudence qu'elle doit exercer en dehors de la Confrérie mais semble pouvoir être capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle me fait un peu penser à la Suprême actuelle, et ce n'est bien sûr pas un compliment.

**Maxime Hervaut**, 18 ans, Terminale ES, 175 cm, 85 kilos

Maxime est le plus dangereux de mes élèves, c'est **un véritable « caméléon » et il a la faculté de posséder les dons des autres quand il est en contact avec eux.** Seulement, il n'a pas conscience de la prudence avec laquelle il devrait se comporter. Il est complètement exubérant et fait sans cesse le pitre pour attirer l'attention des autres. Ses notes à l'école sont quant à elles, elles aussi catastrophiques.

**Jonathan Debeaufort**, 17 ans, Terminale L, 183 cm, 75 kilos

C'est lui aussi l'un de mes élèves les plus prometteurs. Il pourrait être le meilleur mais le profond cynisme dont il est atteint le rend imprudent et constamment en recherche d'attention et de pouvoir. Il a fait des progrès fulgurants depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est sûrement celui qui a réussi le plus vite à faire évoluer ses pouvoirs. A mon avis, c'est uniquement à cause du fait qu'il est ravagé par le désir de vengeance et de montrer qu'il est le plus fort. Le fait qu'il passe son temps avec Margot me fait quant à lui aussi peur. Il **peut produire du feu rien qu'en regardant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.**

**Emilie Piellot**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale L, 170 cm, 60 kilos

Emilie est l'une des rares sorcières humble et qui n'a pas confiance en elle. Elle se remet presque tout le temps en question, ce qui l'empêche d'avancer mais lui permet aussi de garder un certain contrôle sur la prudence dont elle doit faire preuve. Elle a **la faculté de plonger dans les rêves des gens et de produire l'illusion**, mais elle ne s'en sert que très peu. J'ai l'impression que ça lui fait peur.

**Hadile Mey**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale STMG, 172 cm, 59 kilos

Hadile a** le pouvoir de la télékinésie.** C'est un pouvoir plutôt banal chez les sorciers mais elle s'en sert avec une telle aisance qu'elle peut vite en devenir dangereuse. Elle a un tempérament très impulsif et semble vouloir faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Elle semble néanmoins assez intelligente pour prendre ses propres décisions et être discrète.

**Camille Valle**, 16 ans et demi, Terminale L, 165 cm, 62 kilos

Camille **peut voir l'avenir des trois prochains jours d'une personne en la touchant.** Elle s'en sert souvent (mais discrètement) et il arrive même qu'elle l'utilise sur elle-même pour échapper à des imprévus ou au malheur lui-même. Elle est d'une nature très gentille et se préoccupe beaucoup de ses amis. Je suis fière de la compter parmi mes élèves.

**Manon Bistalo**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale L, 160 cm, 50 kilos

Manon est l'une des rares filles qui n'est pas contente d'être une sorcière. Elle a la **faculté de pouvoir emmagasiner dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle entend, voit ou lit.** Elle se plaint régulièrement de maux de tête et j'avoue ne pas encore avoir trouvé une solution pour la soulager. C'est malgré tout sûrement mon élève la plus discrète et même si elle a pas confiance en elle et qu'elle n'aime pas ou peu de personnes, c'est sûrement celle qui se préoccupe le plus du bien-être de la confrérie.

**June Bellefleur**, 18 ans et demi, Terminale ES, 172 cm, 53 kilos

June **peut provoquer un désir sexuel chez toutes les personnes qu'elle touche**. Elle est qualifiée de complètement barge par presque tout le monde mais je ne peux pas émettre un réel avis sur elle, vu qu'elle parle très peu. Elle a souvent un air béat sur le visage et quand je la vois en dehors des cours, elle utilise régulièrement son pouvoir sur les garçons pour se constituer un espèce d'harem. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la convaincre que c'est pour son propre bien que je lui dis de ne pas utiliser son don comme ça en public.

**Alexandra Janni**, 17 ans et demi, Terminale L, 162 cm, 52 kilos

Alexandra est à l'exact opposé de Jonathan, autant dans la personnalité que dans la manifestation de ses dons. Elle a le **pouvoir de produire et d'utiliser la glace** et ça lui fait peur. Elle porte des gants pour ne faire de mal à personne et refuse de participer aux cours visant à améliorer ses pouvoirs. Elle est assez calme et réservée mais semble s'épanouir dans son groupe d'amis.

Tous ces élèves, je les considère comme mes enfants. C'est mon devoir de tous les protéger du mal qu'on pourrait leur faire. Je suis prête à tout pour eux.

_Malheureusement, j'allais me rendre compte que trop vite que ça n'était pas suffisant et que notre vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille._


End file.
